


an accident

by amandamonroe



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandamonroe/pseuds/amandamonroe
Summary: She understands know, how he felt in New Vegas when he found her with his son.
Relationships: Charlie Matheson & Bass Monroe, Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Kudos: 24





	an accident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [monroe_militia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monroe_militia/gifts).



> This is a post canon fic, written for @monroe-militia on tumblr several years ago. It was an ask from a fic prompt list, all of which I have listed is "42". I don't remember that was for. A phrase? A single word? This isn't super romantic relationship heavy, but it still portrays a close relationship.
> 
> Also, the title for this was driving me nuts, so I wasn't too creative. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not claim ownership of any recognizable content. I do not make any money from this. This is purely for fun.

Charlie strode across the camp in search of her mother. It was dark out, the sun had set awhile ago, but a fair amount of Texans were still up, drinking and laughing and reveling in the sweet taste of victory. She had been doing the same, until a little while ago.

She’d found Bass sitting in the tent he and Miles shared, drinking alone. Not an entirely foreign sight, but Bass was never one to miss a crowd, or the chance to be the center of it, more like. The two had grown closer, almost by accident over the past months, and after so many skirmishes spent with only each other for (literal) backup, his face was an open book to her. And this expression had _not_ been a good one.

He’d been so drunk that he hadn’t even acknowledged her presence until she’d reached out and touched his arm. After that, everything got blurry, in that way rage clouds your vision. Although he was mumbling and the pieces were out of order, Charlie was able to figure out the story.

Rachel and Bass had hooked up for a night in Philly.

While the news had her seething, Charlie made sure Bass was okay- or as close to it as possible, why was he so maudlin about this now?- before she went to track down her mother.

Now, she flipped open the piece of canvas acting as a door to her and her mother’s tent, she asked “Why’d you do it?”

Rachel looked up, that trademark bland expression on her face. “Do what, Charlie?” Her voice was dismissive, like she was speaking to an annoying child as she looked back down at the papers strewn across her desk.

“You had sex with Bass. I want to know why.”

At Charlie’s blunt demand, Rachel startled, the nib of her pen snapping, ink spreading across a letter, something that was no doubt filled with lies. "That’s really none of your business Charlie.“

Stepping forward, Charlie responded, “Yes it is. He’s my friend Mom, he and Uncle Miles- wait a sec. Does Miles know about this?”

“Of course not.”

“Well maybe I should tell him!”

“You’ll do now such thing.”

Charlie smirked. “How are you gonna stop me?”

Rachel met her with a calculated smile, but didn’t respond. “You wouldn’t understand Charlie, it was an accident.”

At this, Charlie exploded. “An accident? So what, you just accidentally sat on his dick?!” With that she lunged forward and shoved all her mother’s fancy paperwork of her desk. “Oh look, an accident!”

Her mother stared at her in shock. “Don't be so crass, Charlie! And please clean these up, they’re important for-”

“I don’t give a damn what they’re for! How could you do this?” There were tears in the younger woman’s eyes now, but she’d be damned if she let her mother notice them. Too late, she remembered that her mother, while an awful person, was a genius.

“You want him, don’t you?” She asked, already knowing the answer.

“Excuse me?”

“This is unbelievable. Do you think you’re in _love_ with him, Charlie? That he _likes_ you?” The condescending look almost had Charlie lunging for her mother’s throat.

“What gives you the right to-” Before she can finish, her uncle walks in.

“There you are Charlie. Can you head over to my tent, Bass is asking for you, sounds important.” Noticing the tension between the two women, he asked “What did I miss?”

Stepping away from her mother and the accusation in her raised eyebrows, Charlie said “Nothing. Miles, you can stay here and fuck Rachel all night if you like. I’m staying with Bass tonight.” Ignoring their sputters and gasps, she strode out of the tent.

Once she reached Bass’s, she took a deep breath and slipped in as quietly as she could. He was sitting on his cot, staring at the ground, where the almost empty bottle rested.

“Hey.”

He looked up, a clouded expression in his eyes. “Didn’t wan’ you to find out li’ this,” he slurred a bit, but Charlie understood.

“I know,” she whispered and sat down next to him. “I’m sorry.”

“What for?” His voice was hoarse, and she found herself leaning into his shoulder.

“For sleeping with your son. I get it now.” She felt him take a deep breath, and then let it out in a sigh. He didn’t say anything, but she felt his lips press against her hair, warm and comforting. Slowly, he eased down so he was laying back on the cot, her against his side. She knew that they should talk, but maybe in the morning. Right now, she just wanted to be held.


End file.
